The Amazing Adventures of Jacob and his Friends!
by TheNerdyGamer1998
Summary: Jacob is trainer from Pallet Town. With his partners Darwin and Charley, he's certain to make a difference in the Pokemon world. He'll have to deal with a debunked version of Team Rocket, and there evil plots. Along with dealing with all the crazy people he'll meet on his journey!
1. The Adventure Begins!

**The Adventure Begins!**

It was quite day in Pallet Town. So quite, that if a person dropped a pen on one side of the town, a man on the other side could hear it. Then, 3:30 rolled along, and the silence was shattered.

"WHOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" a cry blasted through the town.

A boy of 15, with blonde hair, a red and white striped shirt, and pair of goggles on his head blasted out of the Pallet School building.

"I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" he exclaimed.

He leaped up the steps of his house and flung the door open.

"MOM! DAD!" he exclaimed.

His mom came into the front room with a surprised look on her face.

"What in the world Jacob?" she asked. "You sound like a mad man!"

"I passed the exam!" he exclaimed. "I'm going on my Pokemon Journey! And I get my Pokemon from Professor Oak!"

"That's so great honey!" Jacob's mother exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Where's dad?" he asked. "I wanna tell him the great news!"

"He should be on his way home from work." she said.

"I can't wait until he get's here! Where's Darwin?"

"Where else do you think that lazy fuzzball would be?" she asked. "He's curled up on your pillow."

Jacob ran past his mother and into his room.

"DARWIN!"

He scooped up the brown ball of fuzz and spun him around like crazy.

"Vee!" Darwin yelled angrily.

"I did it Darwin!" Jacob exclaimed. "We're going on our journey!"

"Vee!" the little Eevee exclaimed.

"I know! This is awesome!"

Jacob set Darwin onto his shoulder, and flipped open his laptop. He pulled up the Pokemon League's official website to see the battle's that were currently going on. He pulled up the battle between the champion, Lance and Elite Four member Karen that was being broadcasted via livestream.

"For those of you just joining us, the two trainers are in a heated battle!" the announcer exclaimed. "Both trainers are down to their final Pokemon, and neither of them are letting up!"

On Lance's side, a Dragonite hovered in the field. On Karen's side, her Gengar stood ready for battle. Just when Dragonite was about to lunge for its opponent, a giant message popped up on screen.

"What do they want?" Jacob asked himself.

Jacob accepted his friends' invite to their video chat. One was a nerdy kid, with a nice shirt and dress pants. The other was a brown haired girl, with a yellow bandanna and an orange shirt.

"Hey guys." Jacob greeted.

"Congrats dude!" Emily exclaimed.

"Make sure you don't lose your starter pass!" Vince scolded.

"Don't worry man, I've got it right here."

Jacob lifted up his little slip of paper that had a picture of the Pokemon Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle on it.

"I can't believe you managed to get into the third highest spot in our class!" Vince said.

"I honestly feel like I just lucked out." Jacob admitted.

A lot has changed since Red and Blue were trainers. Now, the age limit for Pokemon training was 15, and everyone had to go to trainer school. Only the top 100 students could get their trainer's licenses, and only the top 3 could get a Pokemon and PokeDex from Professor Oak.

"Have you put any thought into which one you're going to choose?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I've got a few days to think about it. So I'm not to worried." Jacob said.

"I see Darwin's excited." Vince said sarcastically.

The little Eevee was, again, snoring loudly.

"I'm home!" a man's voice called.

"Gotta go guys!" Jacob said excitedly.

He signed out quickly and lunged for the door. Once he got downstairs, he saw his father setting his stuff down.

"I heard the great news!" Jacob's father said. "I'm so proud of you son."

"Thanks dad!" Jacob said.

"On my way home, Professor Oak said he needed to see you. Why don't you run over to his place to see what he wants?"

"Ok dad, be right back!"

Jacob dashed out the door and headed straight for Oak's lab. Though Pallet was popular, it was a fairly small town. The professor's lab was gigantic, so it wasn't to hard to spot it. As the front gates came into view, Jacob saw three boys picking on a Growlithe pup.

"Lithe!" the little pup whined.

Jacob looked closer, and realized the three boys were Bruce, and his lackeys. Bruce was the stereotypical bully at Jacob's trainer school.

"Leave it alone!" Jacob yelled.

Bruce turned just in time for Jacob to shove him into one of his buddies. Bruce was a year old than Jacob, and ripped. Normally, Jacob would never consider taking on Bruce by himself, but seeing him pick on the Growlithe got his blood boiling.

"Well, look who it is!" Bruce said.

Jacob grabbed the Growlithe puppy and tried to make a brake for it. However, Bruce lunged up, and managed to snatch Darwin off Jacob's shoulder.

"Darwin!" Jacob yelled.

Bruce squeezed down on Darwin's tail hard, making the little Pokemon cry out.

"Vee!"

"Let him go you bastard!" Jacob yelled.

Bruce slammed Darwin down on the ground, and hovered his foot above Darwin's head.

"Come get him you shit!" Bruce taunted.

Jacob lunged for Bruce, but was tackled from the side by his friends. He lunged back up, he had a disadvantage since he was trying to keep the Growlithe safe tucked under his arm. This time, he swept Bruce's legs out from under him and scooped Darwin under his other arm.

"See ya shit-heads!" Jacob yelled, running full sprint towards Oak's lab entrance.

The only problem with the plan was that the three were all top athletes at their school. So, it didn't take long until they were right behind Jacob. Just when it seemed that Bruce was going to grab Jacob, and loud roar rumbled.

"AARRRRR!"

And orange blur leaped over Jacob and slammed down on the earth. The three bullies whirled around and ran away.

The large Arcanine turned it's head and smiled at Jacob. The Growlithe wriggled out of Jacob's arm and leaped onto Arcanine's back.

"Thank you." Jacob said while sucking in air.

"That was very impressive." an elderly voice said behind Jacob.

Jacob turned and saw Professor Oak walking up to him.

"Hello professor." Jacob greeted the old man.

The professor said nothing, but walked up to the Arcanine and it's pup. He inspected the Growlithe's body.

"Wow! It seems you managed to rescue Growlithe and Darwin without damaging either of them!"

"Wait, so you were watching that and didn't think to help?" Jacob asked.

"You see my boy, that was all a test!"

"You crazy old man!" Jacob yelled. "I could've been beaten to a pulp."

"I apologize my dear boy, but I needed to make sure you were a man of your word."

"What are you talking about?"

"On your exam, you said you'd do anything to protect a Pokemon no matter what, and I needed to make sure that was true."

"So you put this Growlithe pup at risk?"

"This Growlithe can handle himself, especially against a couple of fools like those!"

"Was that the only reason why you called me here sir?" Jacob asked.

"No, if you follow me, all will be explained."

Professor Oak led Jacob up a large flight up stairs and into his lab. He walked up to a large machine and pressed on the side, which revealed two PokeBalls.

"I get to choose my Pokemon now?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Yes, unfortunately, you'll have to rule out Squirtle, as that little guy was already picked already."

"I thought we had to wait until the day before our journey starts before we can our Pokemon!"

"I can bend the rules a little. Why make you wait?"

Oak grabbed the two PokeBalls and released the Pokemon Charmander and Bulbasaur.

"Now you may choose."

Jacob looked at both, and finally came to a decision.

"I'll take Charmander!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Char!" the little fire Pokemon yelled.

"Here is Charmander's PokeBall and your PokeDex." Oak said, handing over both items.

"Awesome!" Jacob exclaimed.

"And here's five PokeBalls." Oak handed over five little spheres.

Jacob took them and attached them to his belt.

"Your journey starts in a week, so you better start getting ready!"

"We will!" Jacob crouched down to Charmander's level. "This is Darwin, my Eevee. I think I'll call you... Charley!"

"Char!" Charley exclaimed.

"Let's go! I've got to introduce you to my friends!"

Jacob, Darwin, and Charley walked out Oak's office.

"That boy is going to do great things in this world." Oak said to himself. "I just know it!"

"Saur..." Bulbasaur said sadly.

"Don't worry Bulbasaur, someone will pick you soon! I'm sure of it!"

As Professor Oak returned Bulbasaur to its PokeBall, and mysterious figured watched from outside.

"There's only one left." he said into a walkie-talkie. "I didn't get the Charmander like I wanted."

"No matter, just grab the Pokemon and get out. Make sure to get that PokeDex too." a demanding voice crackled out.

"Understood, I'll strike tonight."

* * *

_Hey guys. Another take of my Jacob's Adventure story. I keep losing inspiration and calling it quits. But this time, I'm here for good. I promise, this'll be the best take yet! Please enjoy!_


	2. The Boy with the Bulbasaur!

**The Boy with the Bulbasaur!**

"Let's see, I've got my PokeDex, PokeGear, PokeBalls, food, clothes, and toiletries." Jacob said, going through his checklist. "We're all set.

He picked up Darwin and Charley's PokeBalls and peered through the transparent tops. Both Pokemon were still sleeping inside the balls, so he hooked them to his belt.

"Honey, your friends are here!" Jacob's mom called.

"Coming!" Jacob said excitedly.

He pulled his orange backpack over his shoulders, and took one final look at his room. He walked down the stairs to find his mother trying to hold back tears, being comforted by his father. Vince and Emily were standing in his living room, trying not to stare.

"Well son, I guess this is it." Jacob's father said.

"Yep."

Jacob's mother tackled her son in a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"I know! But it's true!"

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. I promise I'll call everyday."

"You better, for both of our sakes." Jacob's dad pipped up.

"I promise." Jacob said. "We better get going, come on guys."

"Goodbye." Jacob's friends said to his parents.

Jacob got out of there as fast as he could, trying not to see his mom cry anymore.

"Here we go guys!" Jacob exclaimed. "Our adventure starts here!"

* * *

After walking across Pallet Town, the trio came up to a sign that said:

"-Route 1

-Pallet Town"

"This is it." Vince said.

"These next few steps will lead us into our greatest adventure ever!" Emily exclaimed.

"Let's go guys!" Jacob said.

Jacob and his friends each stepped over the border at the same time.

"This is awesome!" Jacob exclaimed. "I'm finally doing this! Let's let our Pokemon out!"

Four PokeBalls flew into the air, Darwin and Charley came out first. Then, Emily's Clefairy and Vince's Machop touched down afterwards.

"Navi, Chuck, this is Charley." Jacob introduced.

"Fairy!"

"Chop!"

"Char!"

"Let's get going guys, we should be able to make it to Viridian by nightfall." Vince piped up.

The group admired their surroundings as they walked through the beautiful area. They saw a few Pidgey fly around, Caterpie and Weedle were crawling around and finally, Jacob noticed a little Rattata scampering around.

"Let's go Darwin!" Jacob said.

"Vee!"

"Use Quick Attack!"

Darwin blasted towards the Rattata at a break-neck pace. He slammed into the little Rattata, which sent it flying into the air.

"Go PokeBall!"

Jacob tossed the PokeBall into the air that sucked in the rat Pokemon. It then landed on the ground and shook back and forth three times. Until finally, it clicked.

"Yes! My first Pokemon capture!" Jacob exclaimed. "Good job Darwin!"

"Eevee!" Darwin chimed.

"Nice job dude!" Vince said.

"What are you going to name him?" Emily asked.

"'Her' actually." Jacob said, looking at his PokeDex. "I'll call her... Jessica! It just has a nice ring to it!"

"Pfft. You sure are excited for just catching a stupid rat." a cocky voice said.

There was a rustle in a nearby tree and a strange figure landed in front of the group. He was a boy, looking to be about fourteen or fifteen. He had neat brown hair, and wore a nice suit for someone his age.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"None of your concern girl." he said. "I've come to battle the boy with the Charmander."

"Char?" Charley said confused, looking at Jacob.

"What do you want from me?" Jacob asked.

"Fight me!" he yelled. The mystery boy threw a PokeBall into the air, that released a powerful looking Scyther.

"What's this guy's deal?" Vince asked.

"He's just some guy who probably wants to challenge the future champion of Kanto, I'll humor him." Jacob said cockily. "Your turn Charley!"

"Char!"

"Let's get this started!" the boy yelled. "Scyther, Quick Attack!"

Scyther moved so fast, it seemed to disappear.

"Be ready for it Charley!" Jacob exclaimed. "Use Ember!"

Just as Scyther showed itself, Charley managed to throw embers from his tail into its face.

"Now, go for the Scratch!"

"Counter with Slash.

Charley and Scyther kept going blow for blow, neither letting up.

"Keep using Slash, but add in Quick Attack!" the boy yelled.

Scyther finally managed to land a powerful slash across Charley's side that sent him into the dirt.

"Charley!" Jacob yelled.

Without warning, Scyther redirected towards Darwin.

"I'll take out your next Pokemon before you even get a chance to use it! "Slash attack!"

Scyther was ready to strike Darwin. The little furry Pokemon closed his eyes, preparing for the blow. Darwin waited a moment, but felt nothing. Darwin looked up, and his jaw dropped. Charley was standing in front of Darwin with his arms spread, and blood coming from his face.

"Darwin no!" Jacob yelled.

"What the hell?" mystery boy asked.

Charley was breathing heavily. The Scyther managed to catch him across the eye, leaving a nasty gash.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jacob yelled. "You damn bastard!"

Scyther was too busy watching Jacob's rage to notice that Charley was right in his face.

"CHARLEY! EMBER, FULL POWER!"

Charley's tail exploded in flash, and he sent them straight a Scyther.

"CHAR!"

The green bug Pokemon flew into a nearby tree. It slid to the ground, fainted.

"Damnit!" the boy yelled. "This isn't going as planned. Go Bulbasaur!"

A bright flash sent a Bulbasaur onto the field in front of Charley.

"Char?" Charley said, looking at the Bulbasaur.

"Sleep Powder!" the boy yelled.

Bulbasaur sent out a thick cloud of Sleep Powder that gave the perfect cover for the mystery boy's escape.

"Damnit!" Jacob yelled, slamming his fist on the ground.

"Vee?" Darwin asked, walking up to Charley.

Charley turned, smiled at Darwin, and collapsed.

"No, Charley!" Jacob yelled.

"We've gotta get to Viridian, fast!" Vince said.

All the Pokemon were returned to their PokeBalls, and they three took off at full speed towards Viridian City.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been really busy since I started the tenth grade. But the next chapter is here!_


	3. The Beautiful Pickpocket!

**The Beautiful Pickpocket!**

"It seems that your Charmander has made a full recovery!" the pretty Nurse Joy told Jacob.

"Char!"

"Charley!" Jacob exclaimed, scooping Charley into his arms. "And you've got a badass scar now!"

Charley had a scar across his right eye from where the Scyther had got him.

"Charley should be fine. Just be careful from now on."

"Yes ma'am! Thanks for everything!"

Jacob and Charley excited the healing room and returned to their friends in the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

"Charley's fine now!" Jacob announced.

"Vee!" Darwin exclaimed, jumping towards his friend.

"That's awesome!" Jacob's friends said.

"Now that that's settled, we better rent a room for the night." Jacob said. "You guys go get settled in, I'm going to head down to the PokeMart and see if I can stock up on supplies."

"Will do, I'll meet you down here with the key later." Vince said.

"See ya!"

Jacob, Charley and Darwin exited the building, and headed for the PokeMart.

* * *

"Alright! Now that we've got that done, let's head back to our room!" Jacob said. "I'm exhausted."

Jacob wasn't paying attention, and he wound up bumping into someone.

"Sorry du..."

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw the girl in front of him. She looked around sixteen, with long red hair, pretty blue eyes and a green skirt.

"Well, hi there cutie!" the girl said seductively.

"Uhhh..." Jacob stuttered.

Darwin and Charley looked at each other and started laughing. The girl slowly moved her hand down Jacob's side.

_Holy crap!_ Jacob thought.

Then, the girl just walked off.

He looked down at his Pokemon. "What the hell was that?"

Jacob's Pokemon just looked at him with the same confused look.

"Maybe that's what Viridian women do. Weird." Jacob said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jacob screamed.

"Shut up dude!" Vince yelled.

It was six in the morning, and the sun was barely peeking out.

"What the hell's going on?" Emily asked.

"My PokeDex and Trainer License are gone!" Jacob yelled. "That hot girl stole it!"

Jacob ran out of the door steaming. Vince and Emily just looked at each other and went back to sleep.

* * *

Jacob ran down the streets of Viridian towards the Pokemon Center trying to find the girl.

_I should've prepared more before leaving!_ Jacob thought. _My only Pokemon at full health is Jessica, and I haven't had time to train her yet! I'm screwed!_

As Jacob thought about what to do, a red blur galloped by.

"You!" Jacob yelled. "Get back here!"

The girl who stole Jacob's things was riding off on a Ponyta.

"Sorry, no can do!" the girl screamed back.

Jacob sped off again in hot pursuit of the girl.

"You really think you can keep up to me?" the girl asked. She pulled out Jacob's PokeDex and License. "Take a good hard look, cause you'll never see these again!"

"Damn pickpocket!" Jacob yelled. *Wait... Now's my chance!*

Jacob grabbed Jessica's PokeBall and flung it. A white flash blasted towards the girl's hand and retrieved Jacob's belongings.

"Great job Jessica!" Jacob praised his Rattata. The cute little rodent landed safely in Jacob's arms.

"What in the..." the girl began to say, but slammed into a tree.

"Oh no..." Jacob mumbled.

He grabbed his belongings tight, and checked on the girl. She was a little banged up, but seemed to fine.

"Rat!" Jessica called.

Jessica handed Jacob a wallet with the name "Veronica" on it.

"Hmm, well Veronica, I guess I win this round." Jacob tossed the wallet back towards Veronica, and walked off.

Veronica began to chuckle. "I'll get you next time punk!" she grumbled to herself. "Just you wait!

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. It's been a long time and yet the chapter is so short. I started this awhile ago, but took a brake because I was busy. Then I watched two episodes of Pokemon Origins and inspiration came breaking down my door. So here's this little filler chapter for now, and the next real chapter should be out soon! Stay tuned! Sorry for the choppiness by the way...


	4. The Boy with the Squirtle!

**The Boy With the Squirtle!**

After Jacob's conflict with the pickpocket, the group was ready to continue on their journey.

"Hey guys, why don't we do some training before we move on?" Jacob suggested.

"Sure, that's probably a good idea." Vince said.

The group went to the training grounds behind the Pokemon Center, and released all their Pokemon.

"Darwin, Charley, Jessica! Before we start training, I want you guys to do twenty laps around the field to get warmed up!"

"Vee!"

"Char!"

"Rat!"

Jacob's Pokemon did as they were told, soon followed by Emily's Navi and Vince's Chuck.

"So, we'll let these guys warm up, then the real training will begin!"

"He's amazing!" the trio heard a girl squeal.

"His Pokemon are so strong!" a guys voice followed.

A swarm of people suddenly came out the backdoor of the Pokemon Center, all surrounding one guy. A boy of fifteen, with slicked down brown hair, a collared shirt with the collar popped open, and a necklace.

"It's Alex!" Emily yelled. "Hi Alex!"

Alex was another trainer from Pallet who was in the same class as Jacob, Emily, and Vince. As if it weren't obvious from her squeal, Emily had a huge crush on him.

"Well, if it isn't Jacob." Alex said.

"Long time no see." Jacob said.

"Those you're Pokemon?" Alex asked pointing.

"Yeah."

"Pfft."

"What's so funny?"

"I was hoping that you'd actually be able to give me a challenge. You're Pokemon are pitiful!"

"What?"

Jacob dashed up and aimed a punch at Alex. Just before his punch could collide, Emily put Jacob in a full-nelson.

"You might damage his perfect face." Emily dreamily whispered.

"Well, stop fighting with your friends and let's go!" Alex said.

"Darwin, Charley, Jessica!" Jacob called. "Come over here."

Vince walked next to Jacob as he strolled over to his side of the field.

"What does Emily see in that guy?" Vince asked.

"Who knows. After awhile, I've learned to just ignore her antics."

Jacob returned his Pokemon to their PokeBalls, and turned to face his opponent.

"There's no way this twerp will win." a voice in the crowd said.

"He's doomed." another boasted.

"You ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jacob replied.

"This will be a two on two battle." Alex announced.

"Go!" the two trainers yelled at the same time.

Two PokeBalls flashed. One Jacob's side of the field, Darwin touched down. On Alex's, a Rhyhorn.

"Ah, you're first Pokemon." Jacob said. "We better not hold back Darwin!"

"Vee!"

"Horn Attack!"

Rhyhorn dashed towards Darwin, his horn glowing.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Jacob yelled.

Darwin's tail hardened into steel, which intercepted Rhyhorn's attack. The two Pokemon flew backwards.

"Go again!" Jacob exclaimed.

Darwin took off again, aiming his attack right for Rhyhorn's head.

"Take Down!" Alex yelled.

The Pokemon slammed into each other, causing a small explosion of energy. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground fainted.

"Return!" both trainers called.

"I must admit, you're not that bad." Alex said cockily.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself!" Jacob replied. "Go Charley!"

"Go Squirtle!"

Another two flashes illuminated the field, and the two starting Pokemon from Oak faced each other.

"Char!" Charley yelled.

"Squirt!" Squirtle yelled back.

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

The two opposing Pokemon went blow for blow. Neither holding back. Both eventually hit hard enough to go flying backwards.

"I noticed your Charmander has a scar, how did that happen?" Alex asked.

"It's a long story." Jacob said. "Ember!"

Charley spouted tiny flames from his mouth, which Squirtle took with no hesitation.

"Bubble!"

A barrage of bubbles sent Charley flying towards Jacob. Jacob checked his PokeDex, which showed that Charley was almost done for.

"Put everything you have into your final attack!" Jacob exclaimed.

A blazing red aura flared around Charley. His flame on the tip of his tail exploded with power, and a huge ball of embers was flung towards Squirtle.

"Tackle!" Alex yelled.

Squirtle tucked himself into his shell, blasted through the ball of flames, and struck Charley in the stomach. The Fire Pokemon collapsed. Not two seconds later, Squirtle followed. The crowd mumbled in awe, after witnessing the double knock-out.

"You did great Charley, return." Jacob said.

"Return." Alex grunted. "You're lucky Blaze kicked in for your Charmander. Or I would've won this battle."

"I know." Jacob said glumly. "Next time we battle, I'll beat you for sure!"

Alex chuckled. "Good luck with that." Alex waved his hand, and walked off.

"Awww, not even a goodbye!" Emily complained.

Jacob and Vince busted out laughing. "Come on guys." Jacob said. "Let's go rest up another night before we move on."

* * *

_Hey guys. I now it's been forever since the last update. But hopefully, I should be picking up the updates from here. Starting in the next couple chapters, Jacob will start training Pokemon "off-screen" so every once and awhile you'll see new Pokemon from Jacob. Until the next chapter, see ya later._


End file.
